superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeannine Gale
Member of the Elementals (Dec., 1978).]] Gotham City socialite, Jeannine Gale is a famous singer/song writer. __TOC__ Background Information (Dec., 1978).]] (Oct./Nov., 1978).]] In the parallel universe of Earth-1A, as a local celebrity, Jeannine Gale has helped host the Gotham City telethon with the SuperFriends, during the summer of 77'. A villain named Greenback interrupts the telethon by announcing that he had kidnapped Bruce Wayne. It is not long before Aquaman, Wendy Harris, Marvin White, and Jeannine were captured by him. They were soon rescued by Wonder Woman, but only because Jeannine had started to sing a song about Wonder Woman and while listening to her song she gained enough strength to save them.As revealed in ''SuperFriends, #5'' (June 1977). About a year later, in late 78' at a dinner party with Mr. Wayne, Jeannine, Grant Arden, Crystal Marr, Ginger O’Shea, and Sandor Fane and others were talking about Sandor's studies on Paracelsus,See: Paracelsus at Wikipedia and his preoccupation with Alchemy. He told them he had discovered a way of summoning the 'four spirits of the elements.' After dinner, Bruce took off to protect the city. Sandor kidnapped Jeannine, Crystal, Ginger, and Grant to test his theory of inhabiting with the spirits of the elements. Sandor Fane, aka the Overlord, tells the elementals about the SuperFriends and how they were evil. After hearing this, the elementals decide to put an end to the SuperFriends. The Overlord then gave made costumes to hide their hosts identities, and then stationed each one of them at a location for each member of the SuperFriends to face. Jeannine was stationed in New York City to fight Wonder Woman. Once Wonder Woman arrived Sylph began her attack on her. She first tried shooting lighting at her but Wonder Woman blocked her. Wonder Woman then tried to hit her but Sylph turned her body to air which made her punches go right through her. She then tried to fly away but Wonder Woman caught up with her. But she tricked her so that she could trap her in a tornado. The Wonder Twin Jayna soon arrived in the form of an alien bird, and was able to free Wonder Woman. Jeannie then tried to escape but got her clothing stuck in a bunch of tree branches. Jayna then tied Jeannine up in Wonder Woman's lasso. Wonder Woman then removed her mask only to be shocked to see her fan was attacking her. The elemental inside Jeannine informs Wonder Woman that she is in control of the young lady. Soon all the elementals are subdued by the SuperFriends who eventually decide to help them become heroes. Ginger creates a new costume for each one of them that reacts with their powers. The Overlord broadcasts that he would attack selected locations each residing with the four elements. Jeannine and Robin head to Texas to stop an oil field from exploding. While Robin is inside, Jeannine then changes the weather to make it snow and freeze the whole factory. Upon completion, the pair returns to the Hall of Justice.As revealed in ''Super Friends, Vol. 3 #14'' and ''issue #15'' (Nov. -- Dec. 1978). Songs Jeannine has Written Songs are from ''Super Friends, Vol. 2 #5'' (June 1, 1977). Background Information on the Elemental Sylph Sylph (also called sylphid) is a mythological spirit of the air. The name 'Sylph' originates in the 16th century works of Paracelsus, who describes sylphs as invisible beings of the air, his elementals of air.Statement on Sylph from Wikipedia. According to the SuperFriends Comic Book, issue #14, the 'Elemental Spirts' have a 300 years life-cycle. Upon death, the Sylphs will turn into mists. In order for them to be set free, and gain true 'spirits', they must inhabit a human-form and must either marry or perform good deeds the rest of their life. Abilities of the Element Sylph Inhabited by the elemental Sylph, Jeannine has: * Ability to Control Wind * Ability to Control Lighting * Ability to Fly * Ability to Turn Body Into Air Gallery Jeannine Gale (Issue 4).jpg |Jeannine performing Midnight in the Andes on stage. From ''SuperFriends, #4'' (April, 1977) Appearances *SuperFriends comic book series: ** [[Super Friends 4| SuperFriends, #4]] (April, 1977) ** [[Super Friends 5| SuperFriends, #5]] (June 1977) ** [[Super Friends 14| SuperFriends, #14]] (November, 1978) ** [[Super Friends 15| SuperFriends, #15]] (December, 1978) Notes *Sylph (also called Sylphid) is a mythological creature in the Western tradition. *The term originates in Paracelsus. *There is no known substantial mythos associated with them. *"Sylph" has passed into general language as a term for minor spirits, elementals, or faeries of the air. *Fantasy authors will sometimes employ sylphs in their fiction. *Sylphs could create giant artistic clouds in the skies with their airy wings. External Links *For more information on Sylph go to Wikipedia. References Category:Characters Category:SuperFriends Comic book Category:Super Friends comic book characters Category:Superheroes